


Wings of Fire AU: The RaingWings Cared

by JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats



Series: Wings of Fire AU's [2]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: And I'm Basically High on Caffeine, But It's More Of An Outline, Caring RainWings, Gen, I keep trying to capitalize "rainforest", I'm Writing This At Midnight, If Things Are Weird You Know What To Blame, Technically A Writing Prompt, That I Might Write A Full-Length Fic On One Day, The RainWings Actually Cared, it seemed like a good idea at the time, that's basically the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats/pseuds/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats
Summary: The RainWings cared when Glory's egg was stolen and decided to bring back all of the eggs.
Series: Wings of Fire AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032486
Kudos: 14





	Wings of Fire AU: The RaingWings Cared

The SkyWing egg was murdered and Webs goes to the rainforest to steal Glory’s egg. He manages to take her egg but doesn’t realize that some RainWings followed him back to the cave.  
The RainWings wait until the guardians have left and take back Glory’s and the other eggs to the rainforest.  
The eggs are put in the hatchery together and Clay breaks them out of their shells. Starflight doesn’t get the NighWing powers because his egg hatched in a shadow, but he has a slight empath ability.  
The dragonets are raised together and learn how to live in the rainforest. On one of their fruit-gathering trips with Mangrove they find Moon’s egg and bring it back to the village.  
Moon and Kinkajou hatch next to each other and Moon gets her powers.  
Secretkeeper tries to steal back her egg, but she sees her daughter being raised in a good environment and decides to leave her there.  
Years later, Webs comes to the rainforest and finds out about the dragonets. He’s amazed that they’re all alive and tells them about the prophecy. They decide to fulfill their destinies.  
Basically everything (with some minor changes because it has to fit in this AU) from The Hidden Kingdom to The Brightest Night happens and yay.


End file.
